Loving A Murderer
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome complets the Jewel,the only ones still alive are Sango,Miroku,Shippou and Sesshoumaru.After thinking about it she leaves the past for good but theres a problem,she isn't pure miko since now she has demon blood,the well reacts...FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. The After Effects of a Gory Battle

**Title – Loving a Murderer**

Rated – M

**Couple – Itachi and Kagome**

Genre – Romance/Spiritual

**Summary – Kagome has completed the Jewel, the only ones still alive are Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha, deciding that Kikyou would always be first in his heart went to hell with the vengeful corpse leaving Kagome heart broken. Sesshoumaru decides that she would be safer if she held the moon palaces mark adopts her as his younger sister. After thinking about it for awhile she decides her best course of action would be to leave the past behind, literally. Saying her goodbyes she jumps down the well for the last time. However, with her miko powers not at her fullest she finds that her trip home may be delayed or might not happen at all. Akatsuki Leader, Pain finds her wondering outside his base and in a momentary decision decides to let her stay for awhile. What will the others think when they meet Kagome? What will Kagome think when she meets them? What about her family and friends in both the Past and Future? Read and find out.**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback**__ Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

Chapter One

**The After Effects of a Gory Battle.**

Kagome stared at the spot that both Kikyou and Inuyasha stood in merely a week ago. The look of happiness that his eyes held, they had at one time looked at her with that same happiness. There was only one difference with the looks of happiness, between Kagome and Kikyou, he never truly felt happiness with Kagome, she knew it to. They were long gone now, deep in the depths of hell.

"Kagome, may I talk with you?" She turned to find Sesshoumaru actually _'leaning'_ against the bone eaters well.

"Won't your clothes get dirty leaning against that?" She asked, watching as he raised an eyebrow.

"Do not concern yourself with this Sesshoumaru's clothes." She laughed as he shifted back to his old self before smiling lightly. Kagome walked up next to him and sitting on the lip of the well.

"What is it that you want to talk about?"

"You, I want to have a blood ceremony with you, making you my official sister, my official 'baby' sister that is."

"Me?"

"That is, if you want to. I personally would be honored to have you carry the markings of the Crescent Moon Palace. It would not only honor me but everyone in the Taisho bloodline." Kagome's eyes started to water up and not trusting her voice she nodded her head and leaned over and captured Sesshoumaru in a tight hug, her black hair falling over her shoulders.

"We will do the ceremony a week from now, so that I may call upon the Lords and Lady's as well as the remaining Taisho's."

"Remaining, I thought you were the last." He shook his head.

"Something Inuyasha didn't know...I have a couple older sisters who like to nag me, I am the Lord merely because I am the oldest male, however... I'm not the oldest child." Kagome's eyes widened a fraction.

"So...how many sisters you got?"

"I have one younger, but she is my real sister, not half. Then I have two older sisters that are twins. The four of us are born from the most powerful Inuyoukai's in history."

"Ego much," She laughed when a light blush appeared and he looked away.

"Not an Ego, its fact. It's also late, enough talk, lets get back to the others." She nodded and followed, sparing on last glance behind her.

_**Flashback**_

"_I'm sorry Kagome, I love Kikyou." Inuyasha looked away as her eyes began overflowing with tears. He walked up to Kikyou who stood near the god tree and held her close as a portal formed beneath them. Kagome sank to her knees as she was forced to watch her first love get pulled down into the fiery pits of hell._

_**End Flashback**_

'_Inuyasha...you idiot, I loved you, in a small way...I guess I still do, but not like that, rest in peace...brother.' _Kagome looked back in front of her and continued walking through the night back to the hut where her friends sat waiting for her.

Upon arriving she told her friends the news only to be bombarded by questions.

"Congratulations Kagome, when's the ceremony?"

"I humbly congratulate you and ask if we may come and see this ceremony, I believe you mentioned...sisters?" Sesshoumaru looked down at the monk, his right eye twitching slightly in irritation.

"Mooonk..." Miroku looked behind him to see Sango towering over him with her hiraikotsu.

"Lady Sango, surely you didn't think I meant anything impure by that statement. I am merely a humble monk, I would never ACK—" Everyone turned to see Sesshoumaru looking surprisingly...innocent, or trying to at least. Sango lowered her weapon and laughed at the pitiful sight of the bruised monk. Miroku laid against the wall of the hut out cold, his head to the side and a bruise on his cheek. Kagome laughed before picking up his staff and leaning it against the wall next to him.

"He'll never learn, hey, mama?"

"Yes Shippou?"

"We can go...right?"

"I don't know, you'll have to ask Sesshoumaru."

"Sesshoumaru..." Sesshoumaru looked down at the small kit. He gave a curt nod and watched as Shippou jumped up and down in happiness. A big smile spread across his face as he jumped into his mom's arms. Kagome smiled but then frowned as a thought came to mind.

Sesshoumaru was the only one who noticed however as she reverted back to the smile.

**-x-x-x-**

**(1 Week Later)**

"And then you will give your blood like those of the Taisho family and drink." Kagome nodded as the green toad in front of her spoke of what she was to do during the ceremony.

She sat in a chair wearing a ceremonial kimono and robe. The inner kimono was white, the second outer kimono was red, the third outer kimono was dark blue and the ceremonial robe that dragged on the floor behind her was golden yellow with silver accents throughout the robe and on the long sleeves that went past her hands, purple crescent moons. All of which were made of the finest silks in Japan.

_"Like the one on Sesshoumaru..."_

"LADY KAGOME" Kagome jumped at the loud croaking voice of Jaken.

"Sorry...yes?"

"Are you paying attention?"

"Uh...no _**~sigh~**_ I'm sorry Jaken, really, it's just..." Kagome looked down at her hands.

"_**~sigh~**_ Milady, if I may. Lord Sesshoumaru has already made Rin his adopted daughter, and now wishes for you to be his adopted sister, by demon standards. It is an honor in itself to have Milord's protection but to be his younger sister gives you not only his protection but his sisters and his mother's." Kagome's head shot up at that.

"His Mother...I thought she was dead." Jaken looked saddened at that but nodded.

"That is true, but that was 149 years, 11 moons and 29 days ago, every 150 years Sesshoumaru is aloud to bring her back. One more day and you will meet Milady, the beloved mistress of the Crescent Moon Palace."

"You must have adored her."

"Well, everyone did, she meant a lot to us all. Then master Inu No Taisho...betrayed her. I don't believe anyone in the palace respected master anymore after that."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did he betray her?"

"That...Lady Kagome is not for me to tell." Jaken said as he pulled her to her feet. He took a pair of silk sandals that were the same golden yellow color as the ceremonial robe she wore. Placing them on the ground before her she slipped her feet in them and took a few steps.

"There beautiful."

"This is the outfit that my mistress wore for the ceremony when master asked her to be his mate. Excuse me milady, Lord Sesshoumaru calls for me. Rin and Shippou are coming and will keep you company." He bowed then left the room.

Kagome looked up at a portrait in the bedroom she was in. It was Sesshoumaru's bedroom actually, hers was next door, and she merely had to get ready for the ceremony here.

The portrait had a, what she thought looked like, young woman. Her hair was long pearly white, though, Kagome couldn't tell how long, her hair was layered, top bangs stopping above her eyes but covering her eyebrows. They parted where a crescent moon that was purple lay, much like Sesshoumaru. Her second layer of bangs lay over her shoulders and went down to her chest. And the rest of her hair was pinned up in two separate pigtails by two golden wing clips.

She wore an inner kimono of silver, the second kimono was golden yellow and an outer kimono that was navy blue and faded into white at the middle and down. On it was purple crescent moons and butterflies of all kinds of colors. Over her shoulders was a fluffy white tail much like Sesshoumaru's. Around her neck was a beautiful pearl necklace with gold plate pendent that had a lotus flower designed into the gold and a beautiful ruby.

She wore little make up aside from the single twin marks on her cheeks in magenta and the crescent moon in purple on her forehead. She had bright ruby red lipstick and dark magenta eye shadow above beautiful silver orbs, but that was all. She had a happy smile and looked like she was laughing at the child in her lap.

On the woman's lap was a little boy who had an adorable smile and wore miniature Sesshoumaru clothes. He held a sword that looked like a miniature Tokijin. He had one of his clawed hands wrapped around her long bangs while the other held the sword. His eyes were actually sparkling.

"Cute."

"I think so too." Kagome jumped and turned around to find Rin and Shippou standing there with little smiles.

"Hey you two."

"Kagome, why doesn't Milord smile like that anymore?"

"I suspect that it's because he saves that smile for his mother and her only." Rin nodded before taking Kagome's hand and pulling her to the bed. Kagome sat down and watched as she ran and took the brush off the counter. Kagome let the girl brush her hair until Jaken came in and called her out.

**-x-x-x-**

"Wow, I've never been in a room with so many demons that I wasn't trying to kill." Sango said lightheartedly causing Miroku to laugh nervously as a bunch of heads turned to face them.

"Eh...hehe, just ignore her. She was hit on the way here, really, REALLY hard." Everyone looked unconvinced but still looked away. Sango glared at Miroku who just looked relieved to have all of the attention off of them.

Suddenly everyone got silent as their heads turned towards the spiraling staircase that were glistening in pearly white color. Kagome came out with Jaken next to her holding a scroll.

"**Eh hum, Welcome members of the Crescent Moon Palace, Lords and Ladies of the Eastern, mid-eastern, Southern, mid-southern, Northern, mid-northern, and mid-western lands, as well as our honored guests. Today we have called you all here to welcome a new member into the Taisho family, into the bloodline of the Crescent Moon Family. We are here to welcome, a hero, a friend, and soon to be family. Allow me to introduce to you, Lady Kagome, she is a Miko known widely for her ability to love anything, weather it be a demon, human, hanyou, miko or forbidden. She is truly one with a heart of gold. She has defeated the horrible hanyou Naraku along with her friends and our Lord Sesshoumaru. She has been given the title Shikon no Miko and the right to hold the title, Shikon no Miko, Princess of the Crescent Moon Palace. Please make her feel welcome, and except her the way she accepts us. **_Lady Kagome."_

"_Uh...right."_ Kagome swiftly and gently took a step forward before bowing and making her way down the stairs. She wasn't nervous or scared. She knew they could smell that kind of stuff. Instead she was simply, calm.

She let go of the railing and made her way through the crowd nodding her head every once in awhile at different demons. She walked up to Sesshoumaru and he introduced her to his three sisters. Two were like he said twins, both with their hair up and bangs layered around their face framing it nicely. They wore different Kimonos though. One had a two layered that was Blue on the inside layer and dark green on the outer layer, the other was orange on the inside layer and red on the outer layer. Both had purple crescent moons decorating the sleeves though. However, neither had a crescent moon on their forehead in purple rather it was light pink. They smiled brightly as they only towered a couple inches over her.

"Why hello dear, my name is Mitsuko and this is my younger sister—" The one with green and blue was interrupted,

"Natsuko, and I'm older, don't let her fool you." by the one in red and orange.

"Ignore them both, which ever one was first it was only by 2 minutes." Sesshoumaru said as he massaged an on coming headache.

"Where is—"

"**Outside" **The two said before continuing their argument.

"Right, come on Kagome." Kagome nodded.

"It was nice meeting you two."

"**You too Kagome,"** She bowed before following Sesshoumaru outside.

Sitting outside on a white bench in a garden of Casablanca Lilies and Iris's with light blue roses scattering the bushes was a girl that was shorter then her. Her hair was also silver but it was in pigtails with her bangs framing her face and her hair ended at her waist. She wore a two layered kimono, the inner was light yellow, and the outer was dark yellow gold. She held a crescent moon that was bright yellow and silver eyes.

"Kagome, this is—"

"Setsuko. Nice to meet you, care to sit down." Kagome laughed as Sesshoumaru let out an irritated sigh.

"_One more person interrupts me and I'll sever their head from their neck."_

The girls laughed as he walked back inside to give a speech before the ceremony actually began.

"Mitsuko, Natsuko, Setsuko, they all rhyme at the end."

"Mitsuko is the Light Child, said to lead us when we get lost, though she wont tell you, she still get's lost in brothers castle. Natsuko is the Summer Child, the one who cheers us up when were upset, I've never seen her sad." Setsuko said.

"What about you?" Kagome asked.

"She used to call me her Melody Child, I always had some form of musical instrument in my hand, everyone always smiled when I played. I was her little melody. I liked it when she sang, it was beautiful, you might get to hear her tomorrow."

"I hope I do. Sorry to say that I don't have Ko in my name, I hope I can still be your sister."

"Hehe, lets see, Kagome means, Woven Bamboo. You can be the bonds that hold the family together, the Woven Child, how's that?"

"Hehe, I like it."

"Lady Kagome, Lady Setsuko, it's time for the ceremony, we are waiting for your blood offerings." Jaken said to the duo who nodded. Setsuko took Kagome's hand pulled her through the backdoors of the palace patio and garden. Kagome smiled at her new friend and soon new sister.

**-x-x-x-**

"I'll go first," Natsuko said as she held her hand over a goblet with a clear liquid that smelt like mixed berries...only, it wasn't.

"No, I'll go first." Mitsuko shoved her sister's hand out of her way.

"I can kill you both and let the blood just fall in at the same time." Sesshoumaru said as he held the goblet beneath their hands.

"Is that a threat _Little Sesshy?_" Natsuko said as she pinched his cheeks causing Miroku and Sango to stifle their laughs, Shippou fell to the floor holding his stomach as he laughed. This caused Sesshoumaru to groan before glaring heatedly at his sister.

"How many times a day do I have to threaten your lives?" He asked.

"Apparently once more, _Sesshy bro,_" Mitsuko said with smirk.

Natsuko slit her hand and blood droplets fell into the goblet.

"Ha, I beat you."

"Humph, so childish...I would have beaten you if it wasn't for Sesshy poo." She slit her hand and added her blood too, like Sesshoumaru had done. Sesshoumaru growled before leaving his sisters that 'claimed' to be older then he was. He wanted proof. Setsuko acted more mature then they did.

"Brother, we are here." Sesshoumaru smiled slightly as the two made their way to him. Setsuko slit her hand and added her blood, and then Kagome, to everyone's surprise, slipped her hand into her kimono sleeve and pulled out a butterfly knife. She flipped it open then slit her own hand. Sesshoumaru handed the goblet to her once she put the knife back up.

"As you drink this you will feel your body change, this however will only be complete once you have taken in the core blood."

"Core?"

"Our mother, or father."

"You have to wait till tomorrow and then your change will be complete."

Kagome nodded, she took the goblet in her hands and drank the contents.

"Uhg, blood, I feel like a vampire." Sesshoumaru laughed when he remembered the scary story of Dracula she had told Shippou and Rin to get them to eat a strange green vegetable.

"_Well...I just drank blood, BLOOD." _She whispered so only he could here.

"You have to do it again tomorrow just not as much."

"Humph...eh?" She ran upstairs and into Sesshoumaru's room where a huge mirror stood. She opened her mouth and saw...

"Fangs? I guess this is the change he was talking about." She watched as her hair grew longer, from the middle of her back to the middle of her legs. Her form filled out a little more as she got a little taller to balance it out. Her hair had sliver accents in it and silver tips. Her normal blue eyes were now sparkling blue with...silver specks.

Her breasts were no longer B 32 cup but in fact C 38. She loosened her kimono so that it wasn't so tight anymore. She looked at her finely toned legs and noticed her skin had lightened as if she bathed with goat milk. It looked like the moon was shining on her. Her fingernails were white claws that were shiny. Her hair was no longer wavy but straighter like Sesshoumaru's. On her forehead a crescent moon that had appeared in blue.

She sighed as she walked back down stairs and into the applause.

**-x-x-x-**

**(3 Hours Later In Her Room)**

_'Soon, I will have to leave.'_ Kagome thought to herself as she stared up at her ceiling.

_**~Sigh~**_

Kagome closed her eyes and climbed under the comforter and sheets on her bed before pulling out a Black book with silver moon on it. She opened it up to the middle before flipping back a few pages.

"Here we are; _the young Inu Demon Inuyasha left the Miko from the future for good, as he left with her incarnation, sinking to the depths of hell. The young miko could not cry as she no longer loved him in a romantic way, but how a sister would love a brother; she would miss him, but he had hurt her to many times. She thought of the many fun times they had in the past and the many bad times—"_

Kagome had taken to writing since she had come back the second time, her yellow bag that sat next to her was full of different journals, all that looked different. One was red with a tree and well that had a little boy with a dog near by it, then there was a green one with a red fox playing with a blue bow, another was bright pink and dark purple with a silhouette of a woman with a cat at her feet and man, another was white with four wolves playing or sleeping, then one with a miko holding a bow and arrow, another with a baboon holding a spider above it's mouth, and another with the silhouette of a tall man that held a sword protecting two kids, this was her newest journal; she had thought about publishing her journals.

She let her hand guide the pen across the page as she drew a picture on the blank page. It was of her in her ceremonial kimonos and robe with the portrait across from her with Rin and Shippou next to her. As she finished she went back to writing

"—_Kagome smiled at the two children that had become so close to her. Her beloved son, and soon to be niece, she knew however that they wouldn't be happy soon, for she would be returning back to her time within the next week or so. Jaken came in and spoke quickly, ushering her into the hallway and to the huge mahogany doors that towered over her. Taking a deep breath she smiled and followed Jaken inside to see many different faces looking up at her with respect._—" Kagome wrote till well past midnight and looked at her watch.

"_**~yawn~**_ 3:30 am. Yep, Sleepy time she comes." Kagome said as she fell asleep with her book still open and her pen still in hand.

_'As the young miko lay on her bed, she couldn't help but think what would become of those she left behind, and what would become of herself.'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I hope you enjoyed this. You have no idea how hard it is to make your character write about what you just wrote without coping. Lol, anyways, I will upload soon. Please review if you like it and want me to continue. I have more stories if you want to take a look at them too.**

**Envy: Well, gee, you didn't leave anything for me to say. Um, OH...Please Read and Review, Sankyu!**


	2. Welcome Lady Taisho, Melody of Peace

**Title – Loving a Murderer**

Rated – M

**Couple – Itachi and Kagome**

Genre – Romance/Spiritual

**Summary – Kagome has completed the Jewel, the only ones still alive are Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha, deciding that Kikyou would always be first in his heart went to hell with the vengeful corpse leaving Kagome heart broken. Sesshoumaru decides that she would be safer if she held the moon palaces mark adopts her as his younger sister. After thinking about it for awhile she decides her best course of action would be to leave the past behind, literally. Saying her goodbyes she jumps down the well for the last time. However, with her miko powers not at her fullest she finds that her trip home may be delayed or might not happen at all. Akatsuki Leader, Pain finds her wondering outside his base and in a momentary decision decides to let her stay for awhile. What will the others think when they meet Kagome? What will Kagome think when she meets them? What about her family and friends in both the Past and Future? Read and find out.**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback**__ Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

Chapter Two

**Welcome Lady Taisho, Melody of Peace.**

**Goodbyes.**

Kagome awoke too Rin and Shippou jumping on her bed.

"WAKE UP MAMA"

"Kagome-nee-Chan, Wake up."

"Mm, No wake up, you go, me sleep." Kagome said half awake as she pulled her tail over her head.

_'Tail?' _Kagome sat up and stared at the furry object before the memories of the night before came flooding her mind.

"I'm up, what are you two so excited for?"

"**SHE'S HERE!" **They shouted together.

"Who's here?"

"Sesshoumaru's mother is—mom?" Shippou watched as his mother tripped over the sheets on her bed, knocking off her book just to get to her wardrobe. Shippou picked up the book and was about to close it when his eyes caught the picture of her in her robes and what it said next to it.

'_Returning back to her time within the next week or so.'_

"No..."

"Huh? Shippou, what's wrong." Kagome came out in a blue and silver Kimono, a black dragon wrapped around her left sleeve and ending around her waist, a dark blue obi tying it neatly together. She looked in his hands and stopped walking. Tears had fallen onto the page before he dropped it and ran out the door, Rin standing there confused. She picked up the book and looked at it.

"That's us, Kagome-nee-Chan, what does this say?" Kagome held her tears back.

"N-nothing Rin, let's go." Rin nodded and followed her, book clutched tightly in her hand.

Kagome left in the direction Shippou went while Rin went to Sesshoumaru.

**-x-x-x-**

"_Shippou, please come out."_ Kagome said so softly he almost didn't hear her.

"NO! Leave me alone; that's what you're going to do anyway, right? Leave me alone?"

"No Shippou, I'll always be with you, and I'll come visit. It's just..."

"This isn't your time—MAMA!" Shippou opened the door and ran into her arms, tears pouring down his cheeks. She held him tightly, unaware of the female presence behind her as she cried softly. Shippou opened his eyes and looked over her shoulder. His eyes widened a bit as he wiped away his tears and stood up straight.

"Miss Sesshoumaru's Mama." Kagome stood up when she heard a soft laugh.

_'The woman from the portrait.'_

"Lady Taisho." Kagome bowed before wiping her tears away.

"Please, don't bow, you are as much my daughter as Fluffy is my son. Call me Suzuko or Suzu." Kagome's eyes widened before she got an evil smile, she looked at her son who had the same look.

"Uh, excuse me Suzu-Chan. Fluffy?" Suzuko laughed.

"Yes, that's his nickname, you see, when he was a child he always held his tail in his arms like a blanket, slept cuddled up with it too so I called him Fluffy."

"That's cute."

"Kagome, that's your name right?"

"Oh yes, sorry, this is my son, Shippou."

"Ah, Shippou, I remember him, he was with little Rin this morning." Shippou smiled widely.

"Come. Let us find my son, on our way we can get to know each other."

**-x-x-x-**

"Stop it Rin, I already knew that she would be leaving, we have already discussed—"

"Why didn't she tell us?" Rin asked teary eyed.

"Because she didn't want to see you cry." Rin stopped crying and frowned.

Sesshoumaru placed his hand on her head before walking out of the room.

"Aw, Sesshou, we were just looking for you."

"Hey, what's up Fluffy?" Sesshoumaru looked at her like she had just grown two heads. He turned around red as he walked off in the direction of the grand hall. Kagome smiled evilly before following with Suzuko and Shippou.

Rin poked her head out from behind the door frame and with a sad smile before she ran off down the hallway and placed the book back in Kagome's room before joining everyone in the grand hall. Running in she ran towards Kagome and through her arms around her.

"Kagome-nee-Chan is going to be my Aunt, right?" Rin looked up, still teary eyed. Kagome gave a sad smile and nodded. Shippou came and hugged her too causing her to laugh slightly.

"Come on Fluffy, join the group hug." Smirking he gave her a hug after pulling his mom with him.

"Oh my, well, let's get this ceremony started before I am forced to leave." She walked over to three cups and placed her blood in all of them. Frowning Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru questioningly when he did the same thing, Shippou followed behind him. Kagome was about to ask something when Sango and Miroku came in.

"We've made up our mind." They glanced at Kagome. "We wish to remain human, we love Kagome, but we don't want to live that long, life would get boring only too quickly." Miroku said. Sango nodded her head before walking up to Kagome.

"Kagome, we will always be sisters, we have decided to take the name Senju, find our family in the future, and they will be waiting for you." Kagome nodded before cutting her hand and holding it above all three cups. Suzuko took one and gave the other two to Rin and Shippou before handing the last to Kagome.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin said in confusion.

"Rin, if you want to become a demon like me you can, or you can stay a human, like Miroku and Sango." Rin thought about before throwing her head back and drinking the contents.

"Shippou, you know you will change in features if you drink this, right?" Shippou nodded, he had already known what he was doing, but he didn't drink.

"Kagome-okaa-san, is it okay if you become my real mother, so that I can find you in the future."

"You're not coming with me?" She asked.

"...c-can I?"

"I had already planned on it. I thought you would be sad about leaving Rin, Miroku, Sango and Fluffy though."

_**~Grrr~**_

"I will, but I would have missed you ten times more, mama." Shippou lifted his head back and drank the crimson liquid.

"This is, the last time I have to drink blood, right?" She said in an almost pleading tone.

"Uh...yeah," Sesshoumaru said. Kagome nodded and also drank the contents. Shippou and Suzuko looked at Sesshoumaru confused, he merely said fluffy and they glared at him.

**-x-x-x-**

Later that night Kagome was in her room writing when a knock came. Turning around she saw a little girl with white dog ears and black hair with white highlights that went past her back and a black tail with a white tip. The girls' eyes were brown with gold/amber specks and outlines to her brown orbs. She was about 3 feet tall.

Behind her was a little boy with orange hair that went past his shoulders four or five inches with black tips, orange fox ears with white tips and black strands of hair, a black fluffy tail that was over his shoulder with orange and white highlights. Green eyes with blue and silver specks stared at her; he was a little shorter than two feet.

"Hey, what's up Shippou, Rin?" Kagome said as she moved aside white bangs. She had changed a bit too with Shippou's and Suzuko's blood in her now.

She now stood at Sesshoumaru's shoulders where as she used to stand at Inuyasha's shoulders and Inuyasha stood at Sesshoumaru's shoulders. _**T.T (Don't hurt yourself! Anyways—) **_Her eyes were now silver with a blue outline and green specks. Her skin had lightened and looked moon kissed now. Her hair was black with white streaks and orange streaks; it went to her knees in waves and her bangs went to her shoulders in pure white. Her breasts thankfully had stayed the same and her body was well toned. At the moment, her tail lay over her head, so fur fell into her eyes and around her head. It was all white except at the base of her tail which was black then orange streaks that through it.

Rin and Shippou ran and jumped onto her bed while she finished writing with the two next to her. When she finished she placed the book aside and held them close as she fell into a light sleep, her tail wrapping protectively around her family.

**-x-x-x-**

**(11:45 Crescent Moon is almost at the highest in the sky.)**

Kagome woke up, for the second time to shaking, only this time it was Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru, what is it?" She asked groggily.

"Mother is leaving." Kagome nodded and shook Rin and Shippou awake, the three followed Sesshoumaru to the gardens where his mother sat in the same spot Setsuko sat when she met her.

"Kagome, Rin, Shippou...it was lovely meeting you, and I'm glad to have you join our family. Kagome, I have something for you, here..." Suzuko took the pearl necklace with the gold plate pendent that had the lotus flower designed into the gold and beautiful ruby, and placed it around Kagome's neck.

"Suzuko, this...I couldn't possibly—"

"Nonsense, I want you to have it, if you ever need help this necklace will guide you to your family."

Kagome nodded with a soft smile.

"Suzuko-Chan, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well two actually, first, could you tell my father, if you see him, could you tell him I'm sorry and I love him?" Tears fell down Kagome's cheek as she forced back her pain filled memories.

"...of course I will, what is your second favor?"

"Would you sing?"

"Sing?" Suzuko asked in surprise.

"Uh, yes."

"Hmm, sure."

_**-The night time fills the sky,**_

_**Stars alive go floating by,**_

_**So still the evening air,**_

_**So warm and soft,**_

_**Peace everywhere.**_

_**I see a world in harmony,**_

_**A world of peace and humanity,**_

_**Where people walk free,**_

_**Like water in a stream,**_

_**Flowing on forever more.**_

_**The breezes softly blow,**_

_**Caressing warm,**_

_**So sweet and low.**_

_**Upon my cheek I can feel,**_

_**Tenderly,**_

_**A kiss so real.**_

_**Like the brush of a hand that I cannot see,**_

_**The sound of a voice deep inside of my heart.**_

_**So I dream of a new day coming,**_

_**For all the world to see.**_

_**Lift your eyes and see a new day dawning,**_

_**A dream that will soon come true,**_

_**The day we've waited for,**_

_**Lift your heart and see the future for us all.-**_

Kagome opened her eyes as Suzuko stopped singing and watched as Suzuko was lifted into the night air and slowly vanished before her eyes.

**-x-x-x-**

**(A week passed.)**

Kagome stood by the bedside of Rin who lay asleep. Placing a letter by her pillow she turned and left, Shippou kissed her on the forehead lightly before following behind his mother. The two wore all black, a black, sleeveless haori, black pants like Sesshoumaru's and a black cloak to hide them in the night; their feet were covered by black boots. A silver sash tied tightly around their waists.

Setsuko, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Sango stood in the hallway waiting for them. Sango handed her yellow bag to her and with a smile she gave a hug. Miroku walked up to the two and held them both.

"Promise not to forget us."

"I promise, Senju, I will look for your family in the future too."

She stepped back and Setsuko and Sesshoumaru stepped up next.

"I have to say, I'm not really surprised about you being from the future, I hope we meet again, sister." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome smiled and gave him a hug.

"Don't forget about me, I want a hug."

"I thought you left."

"I did, I came back an hour ago."

"I'll miss you Setsuko."

"Same, I'm glad I met you."

"Shippou, you take care of her too." Miroku told the kit.

"I will."

"We will miss you Shippou. Be good." He nodded and gave everyone a hug.

Walking outside, the two were about to run when someone caught her sleeve.

"Kagome-nee-Chan, be careful, I'll see you soon." The child said with a bright smile.

"Rin..." Kagome dropped down onto her knees and brought into a hug.

"I'll miss you Rin, take care of Sesshou for me." The little girl nodded before running into the arms of Sesshoumaru who lifted her up.

Kagome and Shippou waved before taking off in a run, the only thing that could be seen was the yellow blur of a backpack.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: It's a little shorter then the others but I was at a family reunion when I wrote this.**

**Envy: Family comes first. Also, what she didn't tell you was she is starting a new story about me and, wait for it, wait for it...that's right, KAGOME!**

**Me: No need to say that was a surprise. TT \-.-/ oh well.**

**Envy: Read and Review, Please and Saank You.**


	3. Call me Demonic NINJA Miko, of the Akats

**Title – Loving a Murderer**

Rated – M

**Couple – Itachi and Kagome**

Genre – Romance/Spiritual

**Summary – Kagome has completed the Jewel, the only ones still alive are Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha, deciding that Kikyou would always be first in his heart went to hell with the vengeful corpse leaving Kagome heart broken. Sesshoumaru decides that she would be safer if she held the moon palaces mark adopts her as his younger sister. After thinking about it for awhile she decides her best course of action would be to leave the past behind, literally. Saying her goodbyes she jumps down the well for the last time. However, with her miko powers not at her fullest she finds that her trip home may be delayed or might not happen at all. Akatsuki Leader, Pain finds her wondering outside his base and in a momentary decision decides to let her stay for awhile. What will the others think when they meet Kagome? What will Kagome think when she meets them? What about her family and friends in both the Past and Future? Read and find out.**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback**__ Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

Chapter Three

**Call me Demonic NINJA Miko, of the Akatsuki.**

Kagome stopped at the well next to Shippou and in one swift movement jumped down the well with him in her arms. She felt a different aura surround her. The normal blue was instead a dark red glow. When she landed on the other side Shippou jumped from her hands, she followed him and looked around.

"This isn't your home, is it mama?"

"...nope...I guess we could explore for a bit." She said, pulling the black cloak tighter around her, a strand of her white hair fell out of her cloak and blew in front of her. Shippou pulled his hood down and his hair fell around his shoulders, holding her hand he walked next to her.

A few hours later and the only thing the two had seen was trees and trees and...a toad.

"Mama?" Shippou backed up behind her a bit. A Huge red toad with yellow eyes sat in front of them, at least the size of Sesshoumaru in his demon form, maybe bigger. A pipe in his mouth, smoke rising around him, and he wore a vest.

"Who are you?" It said. Kagome let out a sigh.

_"First I'm a normal teen, then I travel back in time, I fight demons, why not add overgrown talking animals that wear clothes to the equation too. _THE NAME IS KAGOME. CAN YOU TELL US WHERE WE ARE?"

"No need to yell. Damn humans, I can here you fine."

"I'm not a..., are you a demon?"

"Obviously,"

"Oh, sorry, could you tell us where we are?"

"You are in the Land of Fire."

"Could you h—" Kagome jumped back when he suddenly vanished in a puff.

"Mama lets go." She nodded and they continued on. It was midnight when they came across an abandon Japanese style hotel that was only two stories high. Shippou sniffed the area around, smelling what he called a deadly scent. Kagome took a whiff of the air and covered her nose.

"Uhg, it's not the hotel, but the food in it. I thought it was abandoned." She said turning away from the place, she and Shippou hopped up into a tree near by the Hotel.

"Will stay here for the night and in the morning we will set off, hopefully we will find some help." Shippou nodded.

**-x-x-x-**

A man with white hair in a pony tail that ended about five inches past his shoulders stood looking outside from his window, he had seen the two come onto the perimeter, but he hadn't sensed them though. His purple eyes practically glaring at the tree the duo lay in. He headed for the door only to be stopped by...

"Kakuzu..." The man stared down at the offending object. A man who was asleep on the bed, brown short messy hair fell in his face. His leg was in front of the door, blocking him from the exit.

"Hm?" The man who had been asleep cracked an eyelid open, a green eye stared at glaring purple orbs.

"Move your fucking leg, OR I'LL RIP IT OFF!" Kakuzu stared at him, slowly he moved his leg. The man walked out the door, once again being stopped.

"Hidan, what's the hurry?" Kakuzu asked as he tossed Hidan his robe, a black robe with red clouds and white lining them. All of the members of their organization had them.

"We have some god damn intruders. I'm going to Leader. See what the fuck he wants me to do with them." Hidan said as he walked down the hall and made his way to his Leaders room. Knocking on his door he waited for the come in before entering.

"Leader-Sama, we—"

"Have intruders, I know, I was about to send Tobi here to get you." A man with messy orange/blonde hair said, he stood staring at the same tree with a crystal ball in front of him.

"Tobi is a good boy." Hidan looked annoyed at the 17 year old who wore the orange mask with one eye hole and black spiral. The same cloak as his and Kakuzu adorned the boys' body.

"What do you want us to do with her?" Kakuzu asked for his irritated partner.

"...bring her here, we will offer her a place to stay, if she refuses, we will 'persuade' her. However, I don't believe her to be a threat." With that said Hidan left as two men came from the kitchen. One was blue with dark blue hair and black eyes with sharp shark like teeth. The other had black hair that was pulled over his shoulder in a low ponytail, red eyes with black pinwheels stared at his own purple eyes. The two both wore the required cloak.

_'Kisame and Itachi are back already? When the fuck did they get here?' _He thought to himself.

"What the fuck is that stench, it smells like a fucking rotting corpse being cooked to shit."

"Zetsu is cooking."

"That fucking ass needs to take that shit outside. It's going to kill some poor fuck in this house if he doesn't."

"Hn, where are you heading?" Itachi gave Hidan a deadpan stare.

"What the fuck does it matter to your gay ass." Hidan left without looking back, quite aware of the red eyes glaring at him.

"Fool," Itachi left with Kisame following. He left to see their leader so that he could give him their report, also to see what Hidan was up to.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome had felt the livid aura that made its way towards her and her son.

She looked down and almost laughed.

_'Figures, only men with white hair could have that kind of cold aura.'_ She thought to herself before jumping down from the tree to meet the guy. The cheerful smile that was on her lips caught him off guard causing him to frown.

"Leader wants to see both you and the short ninja, hurry your ass up and get the short one."

_'Ninja's, what the hell, first I'm a miko, then I'm a demon, now I'm a Ninja? Wow, my stories trilogy finally has a name, Time Traveling Tale's, or maybe 'Call me the Demonic NINJA Miko', oooh; I could name my next book that. I'll have to write that down. Hmm, I'll think of the trilogy name later.'_

She could tell he was frustrated, he couldn't see her face or anything, only her smile. The cloak covered her hair and eyes. It was funny. She could see everything without the use of her eyes. She gave a small nod before jumping to the branch above her and shaking her son.

"Huh?"

She inclined her head to the man below and Shippou nodded before climbing onto her back and holding on. She jumped down and followed the man inside. _**A/N: Hunny and Mori, Ouran High School Host Club. That's how Shippou is holding onto her. T.T...yeah, back to the story. **_They walked through the hallways and Shippou fell off her shoulder as they passed the kitchen.

"AHG, that smell, did someone die?" He asked. Kagome felt slightly nauseous and was about to pass out when she was suddenly pushed out of the way. She wasn't complaining though, she had managed to do a flip that landed her far enough away from the kitchen that she could breath again. Her hood however, had fallen off.

"Tobi's sorry, Tobi's a good boy." She stared at him and jumped at the sound of a lethal growl.

"..." Shippou pulled his mother away from the boy with short messy brown hair and the orange mask.

"DAMN IT TOBI, WTCH WHERE THE FUCK YOUR RUNNING!" Hidan yelled in irritation.

"Tobi is a good boy."

'_Liar'_

Kagome didn't know how she knew, she could just tell, he was by no means good. Nor was he innocent the way he made himself sound.

"Take us to your leader, please."

"Wait a fucking second you da—" Hidan looked away from Tobi who he had been kicking and stared up in shock.

_'This girl is gor—SHIT, I'm not going to think __**that**__ way.'_ He walked past her and she followed, pulling the hood back over her head. They were now in front of a large door, walking inside, and Hidan right behind the two.

"Here they are." Itachi looked behind him. He had felt Hidan, but the other two, no, they had made no sound, nor did they let lose any chakra.

Kagome and Shippou took a few steps forward causing both Itachi and Kisame to place their hands on their Kunai's. She didn't even pause she bowed her head in respect and the other two relaxed. She straightened again and stood their silently.

"Hmm, won't you lower your hood for the viewing public? I'd like to know who I'm speaking to."

"I don't think that's a good idea, I've been told that I look like a corpse." She said softly. Shippou almost laughed, it wasn't funny, and because he knew his mother was beautiful.

"Who the fuck told you that?" Itachi raised a brow at Hidan.

"You—Gah—never mind. Fuck this shit, I'm off to bed, Fucking shit heads." He was suddenly thrown against the wall, claws held his neck in place. The room was so dark that they could barely see the two. Hidan couldn't see her white hair or ivory moon-kissed skin any longer either.

She lifted her head enough that he could see her eyes though, a cold glare was all he could see, and it felt as if her eyes were piercing his soul. "Restrain from using such vulgar language around my son!" She said it so calmly, so ice like that all he could do was stare wide eyed and nod. She released him and lowered her head before walking back to where she was previously. Hidan left immediately after words.

_**~sigh~**_

"Mama?"

"Sorry about that."

"No, it's fine. He needs to clean up his language anyways." Leader said in a somewhat shaky yet amused tone.

Itachi hadn't seen her move, not that his sharingun was activated but still. Kisame almost dropped his Samehade, luckily he snapped out of his shock.

"You must be an ANBU, or at least, you were."

_'ANBU'_

"...Anbu, A.N.B.U?" They stared at her oddly before nodding.

"...What's an Anbu? Is that like a disease?" Itachi answered since the others couldn't seem to form words.

"Anbu is an elite team of ninjas belonging to the Leaf Village. The Anbu are noticed by the animal masks they were, and are assigned many various jobs including assassinations and escorts. You have amazing skill. Anbu is for the top Ninjas so Leader assumed that you were indeed an Anbu."

"What does it stand for?"

"ANsatsu Senjutsu Tokushu BUtai, means—"

"Special Assassination Tactical Force, I'm not stupid." Kisame laughed at Itachi's baffled look.

"Explain to me, how you don't know what the Anbu are."

"We aren't from this world—" Kagome slapped her hand over Shippou's mouth but it was too late, Kisame, Itachi and their Leader stared at her. She could feel her gut clench, she removed her hand and he gave a silent apology.

"Uh, what he said is, true." She said in defeat.

"Do you know the five W's?" Leader asked.

"Eh? Who, What, Where, When and Why? What about How?"

"That one to, if you will."

"Who, m name is Kagome Higurashi, I'm 17 years old and this is my son Shippou, he is—"

"I'm 9." He said with a bright smile.

"You were eight when you gave birth to a kid?" Kisame asked.

"Do not make me pull out your dear voice box, its troublesome getting blood out of my clothes." She said coldly.

"Mama adopted me. My family was killed by two demons called the thunder brothers." He laughed slightly at the threat she gave them.

"Demons, how did you get away?"

"They came after me, but...some friends and Mama killed them." He clenched his fist, how he hated to say that half breeds name now.

"Anyways, what, how do I answer that?"

"What are you?" Itachi asked before leader could speak, earning himself a glare.

"I am a Miko Inu/Kitsune/Demon."

"She formed a blood bond with me and an Inu Taiyoukai, which if you didn't know, means Dog Demon Lord." Shippou gloated.

"Where and When, I am from a place called Tokyo, Japan. What year is it?"

"1750."

"Then I'm from 250 years in the future. I used to travel 500 years to the past and back, but my demon blood disrupted the well in which I traveled through. I believe that also answered the How. Why, I don't know why I've been given this odd curse and gift. I don't know why I am here, only that I have to protect a jewel with my life." She pulled the pink jewel out and moved her hand to catch Itachi's hand, he now stood before her.

_'Curiosity, is that all?' _She let go and he held the whole Shikon as he analyzed it.

"I see, Kagome, right?" She gave a nod.

"Itachi, get rid of her and her sons cloak." Itachi gave a curt nod before placing his hand on the hood. Kagome placed her hand on his once more and pushed it off.

"Why should I trust you?"

"I never said you should. How about this, my dear Miko/Demon/Ninja, I will tell you everything about us and you will join us and get rid of that cloak."

"..."

"Mama?"

"Deal, I will join, however, tell me first, then I will lower my hood, _maybe._" Itachi almost smirked at that.

"You see Kagome. We are a criminal organization called the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki is composed of ten high-level ninja that have abandoned their village of origin. Akatsuki members are characterized by long, dark cloaks bearing red clouds with a chin-high collar. Each also possesses a unique ring, which symbolize one's membership in the organization. Members are partnered together in teams of two, each team sticking together as they travel, doing missions, assassinations, retrievals and such." He watched her sit on the ground crossed leg with her son in her lap.

"Continue." He gave a nod and proceeded.

"Orochimaru, a past Akatsuki member left the organization taking his ring with him, thus we never exceed nine members."

"Can't you just make more rings?"

"No, these are unique rings."

"Oh..."

We have an ambition though, plans of world domination. We must capture the nine powerful tailed beasts. Each member is assigned to capture a specific beast or its current host, at which we convene to extract the beast and seal it away for our grand plan. Once all nine beasts have been captured we the Akatsuki will be able to harness their great strength to start world wars at their leisure. With the world governments unable to deal with the beasts' power, Akatsuki will be turned to for salvation, teaching the world the meaninglessness of fighting and giving Akatsuki complete control in the process."

"The _'Meaninglessness'_ of fighting?"

"Yes."

"And you're going to _'fight'_ to get this ambition achieved?" She said some what confused.

"...yes."

"Well, I'm not sure I should be here, I am a miko, pure and good, I can't kill unless the person is black hearted and can't be changed. Besides, killing, it changes people, I don't want that. However, I did say I would join."

"What about your hood?"

"I never promised that."

"Itachi,"

"This time she didn't get a chance to stop him as both she and Shippou were stripped of their cloaks."

_**~Gasp~**_

Kisame and Leader were breathless. Itachi was speechless.

"I told you."

"Don't hold this against me but, who the fuck told you that you looked like a corpse." Kisame said.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoyed, please Read and Review! ^_^''**


	4. Joining Partners, Groups of Three and Fi

**Title – Loving a Murderer**

Rated – M

**Couple – Itachi and Kagome**

Genre – Romance/Spiritual

**Summary – Kagome has completed the Jewel, the only ones still alive are Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha, deciding that Kikyou would always be first in his heart went to hell with the vengeful corpse leaving Kagome heart broken. Sesshoumaru decides that she would be safer if she held the moon palaces mark adopts her as his younger sister. After thinking about it for awhile she decides her best course of action would be to leave the past behind, literally. Saying her goodbyes she jumps down the well for the last time. However, with her miko powers not at her fullest she finds that her trip home may be delayed or might not happen at all. Akatsuki Leader, Pain finds her wondering outside his base and in a momentary decision decides to let her stay for awhile. What will the others think when they meet Kagome? What will Kagome think when she meets them? What about her family and friends in both the Past and Future? Read and find out.**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback**__ Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

Chapter Four

**Joining Partners, Groups of Three and First Mission, Meeting the Perverted Frog Hermit.**

It had been a week since the two had arrived at the Akatsuki compound. Her book was finished and she was heading over to _'leader'_ to ask for permission to go out and buy another.

"Mama, leader want's to see us." Kagome looked ahead of her and saw her son running towards her.

"Good, I was on my way to see him anyways." She walked through the door and into his office.

"I need to go shopping!" Everyone turned to look at her, Itachi, Deidara, Tobi, and Kisame were in there too.

**"..."**

"NOW!" Tobi and Deidara jumped a bit but remained quiet.

"Why do you need to go shopping?" Kisame asked.

"...I need a journal." There eyes widened just a bit and Shippou laughed.

_**~Sigh~**_

"You can stop by the village and get one on your mission. Kagome dear, I want you on Itachi and Kisame's team, and your son will stay with Deidara and Tobi—"

"No..."

"Huh? Mama?"

"My son can stay with Deidara, Kisame, Itachi or Hidan, but keep him away from Tobi. I don't know what kind of lie you want me to believe but its not working. I don't know who he is, but I know he isn't as _'sweet' _as he makes himself seem, as a demon I can smell a lie, and his name isn't Tobi."

"Hahaha." _'Tobi'_ laughed in a low tone causing her eyes to narrow. "Tobi is my alter ego, my name isn't important, but you've hurt his feelings and he doesn't want to come out now."

"Then how about this, you stay away from my son, and Tobi can come near him when I'm with him."

"...Tobi can still play with Shippou?" Tobi's voice came back to its childish tone.

"Yes, but you have to keep him safe no matter what."

"Tobi promises, no one will ever hurt Shippou, I will make sure of that."

"...Alright, if that is taken care of, Kagome, Itachi and Kisame, please stay here, the rest of you may leave." Shippou, Deidara and Tobi left the room.

"You three have your first mission together. I want you to bring a powerful relic, said to be west from here. It's a sword called Tenseiga." Kagome's eyes widened.

"Tenseiga?"

"Yes, it belonged to a lord; supposed to have granted him great power, it's said that he placed it there in hopes that his sister would one day return to the spot it all began."

"It was a _demon _lord, and it brought 100 people back from the dead with a single slash. I know where it is."

"How?"

"Easy, I'm his sister. He is the Inu Taiyoukai I had a blood bond with. Lord Sesshoumaru. We don't have to kill right?"

"Not unless someone tries to kill you."

"Oh, good. Can we leave now then? I want to hit the shop first then start the mission." Leader nodded and the three left after she said a quick goodbye to Shippou and through her new Akatsuki cloak on and her hat too.

**-x-x-x-**

"Oooh, perfect."

"Jiraiya, why do you insist on calling me here every time you find a group of girls half dressed; a week ago I had been talking to a girl that would have made your heart stop beating...and you called me away from her...eh, hmm, that's ironic."

"What?" Jiraiya walked over to his frog friend as he looked into the direction Toad Boss was looking and saw a girl with the Akatsuki cloak on and...

"Itachi?"

"Hm, she is hanging out with a dangerous crowd."

"I need to get word to Tsunade."

"...the girl—"

"Will be taken in as well for questioning...huh? Where did she go?"

"I'm right here!" Jiraiya's eyes widened a bit as he turned around to see a girl with black hair that had white and orange streaks. Her silver eyes were outlined in blue with green specks. She sat on the Toad Bosses head.

"Wha—"

"I hope you don't mind but I told Itachi that you were watching us, I also asked if he would go on ahead and I would catch up later. I assure you, he isn't here. Oh," Jiraiya looked startled at her sudden outburst.

"I forgot to introduce myself." She jumped off of his friend and landed gracefully in front of him.

"My name is Kagome, Itachi told me who you are, Jiraiya right, a pleasure. I have a question. Could you do me a small favor?"

"A...Favor?"

"Yes, Itachi and I were in a bookstore getting Journals for me and I saw your book, Icha Icha. Now my favor is...can you publish this?" She pulled a book from the yellow back pack.

"This is one out of seven that are finished, another is near completed and I'm about to start another one. Will you publish it?"

He eyed her carefully as he took the first journal and flipped through it.

"Kagome, right?"

"Yes, that's my name but..."

"But?"

"I don't want my name on it as the writer or Illustrated. Please, I want my story known by everyone, but if they read it knowing I wrote it, the same name of the girl in the story, it would be less believable. This story is everything that has happened to me since I was 15, my life story. It's a Trilogy set called, Tale's of A Time Traveling Maiden. Don't forget, I want you to put your name on it. Bye, oh, it was nice to see you again too." She turned to walk away only to be stopped.

"How do I get in contact with you? You said there were seven more completed."

"I will find you, now that I know your aura and scent it will be easy."

"Scent?"

"I'm a demon princess, of sorts. I can smell the scent of sand wood and musk coming from you." It was then he noticed the silky tail moving around her waist and the black and white ears on her head. She turned around once more and disappeared.

**-x-x-x-**

Itachi was walking by Kisame who...for the umpteenth time asked where Kagome was.

"Kisame, leave Itachi alone." They were startled but Itachi didn't show it.

"What took you? Did you kill him?" Itachi asked.

"...You didn't have very many friends growing up did you?" Kisame laughed as the three continued on, Kagome in the lead.

**-x-x-x-**

_'Someone is coming, is it possible?'_

"Sesshoumaru-Sama?"

"Rin, I want you to make your way to Tenseiga, we have a...trespasser." The girl had white dog ears and black hair with white highlight that went past her back and a black tail with a white tip. The girls' eyes were brown with gold/amber specks and outlines. She stood just a head shorter then Sesshoumaru. Her eyes grew cold and distant when he said trespasser. Taking a silver javelin that had a blade in the shape of a crescent moon off the wall, she left through the doors of the castle and headed...to where it all began.

**-x-x-x-**

"It's dark out, are we almost there." Kisame complained.

"Almost, just a mile away."

"Good."

_'Someone is coming, that aura, I know it.'_

When the three arrived someone was waiting, wearing the slayer garbs Kagome had become fond of in her travels with Sango. However they were orange.

"You are intruding on private property, turn back now and I will spare your lives."

"Well, that's a far step away from the sweet innocent Rin that used to torture Jaken with flowers that I used to know." The girl took a step back from shock before staring at Kagome, her eyes widened in recognition as she sprang forward and engulfed Kagome in a hug.

"Aunt Kagome, it's been so long. How have you been, I wasn't expecting to see you for another 250 years, give or take a few." Kagome hugged the girl back before stepping away.

"Rin I'm here for the sword, send word to Sesshoumaru that I will come visit him soon."

"No need."

"Huh?"

"Sesshoumaru-Sama, what are you doing here?"

"I came to give you this, if you need me. Of course, you will need to learn how summoning Jutsu work." He tossed her a scroll then took his sword from its place in front of the Tree of Ages and sheathed it before tossing it to her as well.

"I see you have joined the Akatsuki; one minute your saving the world, the next your helping it crumble, maybe you can change the Akatsuki the way you changed so many in the past."

"I didn't do much though, unless you count shattering a priceless jewel and causing a spider demon to attack multiple villages and people just to get the shattered shards."

"Heh, believe what you want little sister, though everyone involved knows the truth."

"Right, right. Anyways, keep your ears and eyes alert, you'll be seeing my book in stores soon, look for Jiraiya's latest, k. It's going to be called The Tale's of the Time Traveling Maiden. Don't forget, okay?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled lightly but nodded his head in understanding anyways.

"We will see you around then." With that both he and Rin disappeared in a gust of leaves.

"I do believe our mission is completed, wouldn't you agree, Kisame, Itachi."

"Heh...the first mission I haven't had to kill someone, we had better not make this a habit."

"Hn,"

"You want to kill Kisame?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"Well, then go find us something to eat, and _kill _it."

Kisame stared at her, his mouth gapping.

"Wh-why me, why not Itachi?"

"Itachi wasn't complaining, now go."

"Grr, I'm going I'm Going. Damn slave driver."

Kagome glared at the back of his head as he sauntered away from the camp. Though...he momentarily froze, shivering at the daggers he felt at the back of his neck.

Itachi had already gathered wood from around the camp, he was about to light it when Kagome used the fox fire she had learned from her son and the fire lit up blue instead of red. He stared for awhile before turning to see her take her cloak off.

"I will be back, there's an outdoor hot spring near hear." He didn't know what she meant but nodded anyways.

She walked away as Kisame came back with a dear over his shoulder.

"Eh, why is the fire blue, it's not going to poison the food is it?" Itachi merely shrugged before Kisame went to gutting and cutting the helpless animal.

Around 30 minutes later the food was done but Kagome wasn't back.

"Maybe she ran."

"Hn," Itachi got up and headed in the direction Kagome had left in.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hey guys, it's shorter then normal, but at least I updated.**

**Envy: Please Read and Review, Sankyu ^_^''**


	5. Upcoming Chuunin Exam's: Turning a Demon

**Title – Loving a Murderer**

Rated – M

**Couple – Itachi and Kagome**

Genre – Romance/Spiritual

**Summary – Kagome has completed the Jewel, the only ones still alive are Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha, deciding that Kikyou would always be first in his heart went to hell with the vengeful corpse leaving Kagome heart broken. Sesshoumaru decides that she would be safer if she held the moon palaces mark adopts her as his younger sister. After thinking about it for awhile she decides her best course of action would be to leave the past behind, literally. Saying her goodbyes she jumps down the well for the last time. However, with her miko powers not at her fullest she finds that her trip home may be delayed or might not happen at all. Akatsuki Leader, Pain finds her wondering outside his base and in a momentary decision decides to let her stay for awhile. What will the others think when they meet Kagome? What will Kagome think when she meets them? What about her family and friends in both the Past and Future? Read and find out.**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback**__ Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

**Chapter Five**

**Upcoming Chuunin Exam's: turning a Demonic Miko into a Demonic Shinobi.**

Kagome had finished bathing in the spring a while ago and now sat in a tree above it reading the Icha Icha Paradise book that Jiraiya wrote. When she was with Itachi in the book shop she had picked it up.

A light blush tinted her cheeks as she was pulled into the exotic and euphoric story line of the book in her hands. She hadn't thought that he wrote stories like this and was a little worried that it would hurt his reputation if he simmered down with the books.

_'I suppose, making it seem like he is widening his horizon could be good for his reputation, especially for those who can't read his more...mature writings.'_ She felt a presence next to her and turned only to come face to face with black eyes.

"I-Itachi, uh...hehe." She hid the book behind her back.

"You were taking to long. Why did you leave the camp just to read?"

"I didn't, I just took a bath. I finished a couple moments ago and decided to read."

"...you bathed outside?" He looked down at the crystalline pond that had her pack next to it.

"Yes, it's relaxing. Why?"

"I don't know how peaceful it was in your...time, but in this era, Shinobi can easily mask their chakra and spy on you, or kill you."

"You guy's may be able to hide your chakra levels, but your aura's and scent or like blinding light's in a black void...they stand out." She added at his blank look.

"I see. The food's ready, come on." She nodded and jumped down from the tree. Grabbing her bag she followed Itachi back to the camp, stashing her book in her bag on the way.

Kisame looked up when they entered the clearing.

"About time. I killed the damn deer now can we eat it."

"Sorry Kisame." The three sat down and she started eating her portion, finishing up quickly enough. She lied back on her back and stared up at the starry night sky. She rolled over on her stomach and pulled her new journal out. It was light blue with a black out ninja on the cover. She opened it and started writing, quite aware of the looks the two men next to her were giving her.

**-x-x-x-**

Jiraiya sat outside of the Hokage's tower, reading the journal given to him by the young Kagome. He hadn't told Tsunade what happened yet and truthfully, he had no intention of doing so.

_'She said this was her life story, so a magical well...the same one, could it have brought her here?'_ He jumped down when he saw his editor appear.

"Here, I've decided to try something new. I want the cover to be similar if not the same as the one on the journal. Make note, this will be a trilogy."

"A trilogy? What's it called?" A woman with chin length blonde hair and thin rimmed glasses asked. Her calculating green eyes staring at her client as she took down everything he told her in a notebook.

_'What was it...Tale's of a Maiden? No, that's not right, Time Traveling Tale's? No, that's not it either. OH!'_

"Tale's of A Time Traveling Maiden."

"Alright, and how many book's will there be?"

"Not even I know." She raised a brow at him but said nothing.

"This is the first book of this series, when can I expect the second book to this _Trilogy_ and your 7th book to the Icha Icha Paradise Series."

"I'm almost done with the next Icha book and I don't know when the next book for this new series is going to be ready. I will let you know when I'm done I guess."

"Fine, is there anything else?"

_'She said not to use her name, but...'_

"I don't want you to use my name for this—"

"...and why not? If I give these stories a different name people will question where you get your stories or if they're even yours."

"Fine."

"They are yours, right?"

"Yes, go, I'll finish Icha Icha and get it to you next week." She gave a curt nod before leaving.

_'Damn it, this is her work, not mine. I should have at least placed a pin name on it, Demonic Princess or something.'_

"How bothersome."

"Isn't that something Shikamaru would say?" He turned to see Tsunade leaning out of the Hokage's Tower right next to him.

"Actually, I believe the word he uses is troublesome."

"Close enough. So what's so bothersome?"

"Uh, nothing, just...girl trouble."

"Nothing new there." She smirked.

"Funny, funny. How about you school me Tsunade, I'm sure there's _something_ you could teach me. Then again, I'm sure _I_ could teach _you_ something too." She glared evilly at him and punched him so hard that he flew off the building. She watched him fall but noticed something was off, throwing a kunai at him, her frown deepened when a puff of smoke revealed one of the many stones that lined the tower. She felt arm's wrap around her waist and she clenched her fists.

"I met someone." She froze, and let her grip loosen.

"So you are holding me...why?"

"She was a demon. Beautiful but..."

"But demon?"

"No, but too young. If she was older I would have made _multiple _passes at her. No, I hadn't planned to tell you this but, she was with Itachi." Tsunade stiffened and turned so that she was facing him, his arms still wrapped around her waist.

"Why weren't you going to tell me?"

"She is different from the Akatsuki. I think she could...change them." Tsunade glared hard at him but said nothing. "She had no intention of hurting or fighting me. She wanted to ask me a favor, to publish _her_ story in my name. I just gave the book to my editor."

"I see, I won't yell, but if she becomes a danger to Konoha or Suna or any of the other villages, we get rid of her." She removed his arms from around her waist and made her way to her hidden stash of Saki.

Jiraiya sighed but nodded anyway.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Mid-Morning)**

The next day Kagome was sparring in the back of the Akatsuki compound with Shippou. They had arrived back at the compound earlier that morning. Leader wanted a word with all of them so they were waiting for Deidara to get back from the village.

"Kagome-Chan, Shippou-Kun, nai, nai, you want to play with Tobi?" Kagome turned to see a cheerful Tobi running towards them.

"Mom?" She nodded her head in approval before going back to her training.

It was two hour's later that Deidara arrived back at the base.

"Hey, Asswhipes! The male Barbie doll is back from his shopping spree. Get your asses inside so we can get this damn meeting over with."

"Hidan, please, stop using that kind of language in front of Shippou." Hidan looked over at her and glared at her. Saying nothing, he turned and walked away. Kagome, Shippou and Tobi followed shortly behind.

**-x-x-x-**

Deidara pouted as Kisame held up the clothes he just bought against him. Pain was holding back a laugh of his own since they were female Shinobi clothes.

"Tobi didn't know you liked playing dress up Deidara-San. You can play with me next time I play." Deidara glared harshly at Tobi who shrunk back behind a baffled Kagome and laughing Shippou.

"Shippou, calm down." Kagome told him, moving a black strand of hair from her face and behind her ear. She had tied her black hair with orange and white streaks back with one of Itachi's hair ties which she had stolen from his hair earlier before they had arrived. She had run the entire way as an irritated Itachi chased her for his hair tie and an annoyed Kisame tried keeping up.

"Now that everyone is here, Konoha is holding the Chuunin Exam's and I want to send Kagome and Shippou there, as well as Itachi. Itachi, you will need to go undercover, Kagome should be fine since no one has seen her. The same goes for Shippou."

"Can't Tobi go?"

"I'm afraid not, only three on a team."

"What about our _'Sensei'_ so to speak." Itachi asked.

"Hidan will—"

"NO! NO, NO, NO! TOBI WANT'S TO BE THEIR SENSEI!"

"..." Everyone stared at Tobi who started throwing a tantrum.

"You're more like a student then a teacher Tobi." Deidara said in a deadpanned tone.

"THEN TOBI WANT'S TO BE A STUDENT!"

"Fine, Tobi, Kagome and Shippou will go as student's and Itachi will be their _'Sensei'_. This should be interesting and amusing if not helpful in gathering information on the Kyuubi and Konoha." Pain muttered more to himself then the others.

"So we are doing information gathering?" Shippou asked as he played with his black tail. He was sitting on the floor against the wall just listening to the adults talk.

"Yes, you can't let them know of your association with Akatsuki though."

Shippou rolled his eyes at the reprimanding tone Pain used.

"I know that. I wasn't born yesterday, contrary to how old I look. I'm at _least_ 300 years your senior, I know how these thing's work. However, isn't there an age limit?"

"Not really, as long as you are a Genin and a Shinobi there is no problem."

"We are neither though." Shippou pointed out.

"You are now." Pain pushed two headband's with the sign of Forest village on the metal plaque. Kagome tied hers around her neck and Shippou tied his beneath his bangs on his forehead.

"Alright, so when is this Exam and how the heck am I to pass if I don't know anything about being a ninja?"

"It will begin in three weeks time. Itachi will school both of you."

"Alright."

"Also, I sent Deidara out to buy you some Shinobi clothes. I believe he has been teased enough with them." She nodded and thanked Deidara who handed her the bag of clothes.

"Shippou, come on. I want to train more with that summoning Jutsu. It's amazing." She said as she walked out with Shippou right on her heels.

**-x-x-x-**

2 week's and five day's passed. Kagome was standing on massive stone heads that reminded her of Mount Rushmore. She wore Shinto fighting pants that were slightly puffy and hung off her hips. They were pitch black and ended at her ankles, tied tightly around black tabi boots with metal bottom's instead of rubber so they wouldn't move around. She wore a mesh fishnet top that stopped beneath her breasts and went off the shoulders in long sleeves. Over that was a black and white top that covered her breast and stopped two inches or so above her belly button and had tank top straps. Around her hips was a belt with pouches on it. Multiple weapons were hidden on her body and on her back was the Tenseiga and on her side was her new summoning scroll.

Shippou stood next to her in a black pair of paint's and white shirt. A mesh shirt was worn beneath the white top and Shinobi boots were on his feat. He wore his hair in a high ponytail. His weapons consisted of a set a smaller sized Kama's that were sharpened daily. He had a summoning scroll too though. It was strapped to his leg.

Tobi had an Illusion cast over him by Shippou, that way no accidental slip up's would occur with someone seeing through the Genjutsu . Having removed his mask, he now had orange/auburn hair tied in a low ponytail to the middle of his back, light brown hazel eyes. He wore a mesh top with orange sleeves that had black lining over the mesh top and black pants. His weapons were conceled in the hidden pouches except for a shuriken he was playing with.

Itachi had short black hair to his chin now. Shippou had also placed an Illusion over him. His eyes were a deep green and he wore the Jounin's Sensei outfit like most of the other male sensei's.

The four jumped down to the village and signed into the nearest hotel to where the Chuunin Exam would be held.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I uploaded after so long. Sorry it took awhile.**

**Jakotsu: Read and Review!**

**Envy: Please and Saank You!**


	6. The Arrival: Identity Inadvertently Reve

**Title – Loving a Murderer**

Rated – M

**Couple – ****Itachi**** and Kagome**

Genre – Romance/Spiritual

**Summary – Kagome has completed the Jewel, the only ones still alive are Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha, deciding that Kikyou would always be first in his heart went to hell with the vengeful corpse leaving Kagome heartbroken. Sesshoumaru decides that she would be safer if she held the moon palaces mark adopts her as his younger sister. After thinking about it for awhile she decides her best course of action would be to leave the past behind, literally. Saying her goodbyes she jumps down the well for the last time. However, with her miko powers not at her fullest she finds that her trip home may be delayed or might not happen at all. Akatsuki Leader, Pain finds her wondering outside his base and in a momentary decision decides to let her stay for awhile. What will the others think when they meet Kagome? What will Kagome think when she meets them? What about her family and friends in both the Past and Future? Read and find out.**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback**__ Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

**Chapter Six**

**The Arrival: Identity Inadvertently Revealed!**

Itachi stared as Kagome paced between trees.

"What are you doing?"

"...I have no idea..." She looked to the village hidden in the leaves, staying out of sight behind a tree. "I was never all that good at keeping secrets or lying."

"You had better start learning then."

"Easy for you to say." She sighed, turning back to Itachi; she noted that Shippou and Tobi weren't with them.

"...where is my son?"

"..." He glanced behind her and she turned to see the two taking off in a race down the streets of Konoha. Her eyes widened as her son ran smack straight into a teen wearing a full-body black suit with a circle split in yellow and maroon and a black cat like head piece that draped over his head. He had another kid held up by the scruff of his shirt and would have done the same thing to Shippou had her son not dodged and flipped out of the way, laughing all the while.

"Shippou!" Kagome called, running up to the group and causing the teen in the black body suit to drop the boy in his hands and give him the needed time to scramble to his feet and hide behind the boy with spiked blonde hair and blue eyes wearing an orange jumpsuit with blue strips. A girl that stood next to the blond had petal pink hair and green eyes wearing a red dress of sorts with a slit on either side up to her thighs, a pair of black spandex shorts were worn beneath it and a white circle was on the front and back. The final person that was _in front _of her, was a girl with blonde hair in four sectional spiked pigtails and brown eyes dressed in a light lavender ninja dress that had off the shoulder sleeves a net mesh beneath it that covered her shoulders and a red sash.

Now, the one she had noticed that _wasn't_ in front of her or in plain sight was a boy who...looked oddly similar to...Itachi. His hair was the most different though, in a look where his bangs framed his face and the rest spiked out in the back, a blue high collar shirt that was white on the inside with white shorts, blue sandal like boot that had white bandage wrap wrapped around his shins over the boots and a pair of white separate arm sleeves with blue lining the top and bottom, starting at his wrists and stopping short of his elbows.

She felt them all, what worried her...was what she didn't feel. She had only felt a slight evil for a moment in the village before it vanished. She looked around and tried to find where that aura had once been, nervous about no longer sensing it. Kagome held her hand out to Shippou who chuckled as he took it.

"Mama, are we going to sign in now?"

"We have to wait five or six more days, and then we can register."

"Oh,"

"Tobi, come along." Kagome said, Itachi already standing next to her. The boy in blue was staring at him in curiosity and slight recognition, though unsure of his eyes.

"Kankuro, you are an embarrassment."

Kagome's head snapped up to the branch on the other side of the boy in Blue, who also just got noticed by those below him and a boy with messy red hair and the kanji for love on his forehead, wearing a pair of desert red Shinto pants and a desert red top with net mesh beneath it and a sand white sash tied to a gourd on his back. No aura surrounded this boy; an evil energy like barrier was around his actual aura, keeping it concealed from her. It was sad, that someone so young had such evil around him. The boy glanced to Kagome before disappearing in a while of sand and reappearing with the boy in black and the blonde girl. _'Kankuro...one name out of six,'_

"Hey,"

Itachi frowned as Kagome called out to the red head that was walking away with his _friends_.

"Hmn," The red head glanced back a little.

"...you...have a demon surrounding your aura."

"**..."**

Shippou got brave and moved closer to the boy, sniffing a bit his eye widened a bit before jumping at the red head only to be stopped by a barrage of sand. "Ouch, thought so."

The boy looked at Shippou, a cold glare on him.

"Hey, don't get the wrong idea buddy, you and I are more alike than you think. Well, maybe I should say, you and Mama are more alike. I'm a demon Kitsune/Inu. Mama was a human miko, now a Miko demon Kitsune/Inu." Shippou returned to his mothers' side and said something in a whisper to her that no one but her and the red head could hear.

"I see," She looked to the boy again, "What is your name?"

"...Gaara of the Desert, and who are you?"

"...I'll tell you later."

Kagome disappeared in a whirl of leaves causing Shippou to laugh. He moved over to Gaara and jumped so he was standing on Kankuro's head, leaning forward with perfect balance, he whispered so only Gaara could hear, _"She'll no doubt find you later when there aren't so many people about."_

"Get off of my head! Stupid brat!" Shippou jumped and flipped out of the way, landing next to Itachi and Tobi who stood waiting for the _youngest_ member of their group.

"I hope you don't plan to enter the Chuunin Exam's with slow reflexes like that." Shippou grinned as Itachi picked him up by his tail and carried him off. This of course, was the first time the others had even noticed the tail, taking notice of his ears for the first time too.

Itachi vanished in a whirl of leaves with Shippou in his hands and Tobi following after, but not before glancing back at the spot where the blonde boy stood.

**-x-x-x-**

Itachi once more stood staring at Kagome, only this time it was for a different reason. She was reading that Icha Icha book again on top of a rooftop, waiting for him to find a place for them to stay during their mission.

"Mama, that red head boy had Shukaku's scent."

"Shukaku?"

Shippou nodded, "A demon sealed in my time into an ancient relic to keep him from destroying the sand lands. Around that time, many of its brothers...and papa's brother...were sealed within similar relics. Papa told me that the relic would only hold him for so long before Uncle's power grew so great that he broke free and too his revenge on whatever family was left of the one who sealed him within it. I don't know if he broke out though."

"I see, your Uncle was a Hi Kitsune too, right?"

"Yes, but unlike me, he was a nine tail, the strongest of our clan."

"...oh...what kind of demon was this, Shukaku?" She asked, closing her book. Itachi by this point was sitting next to them listening.

"He's a raccoon demon; only a one tail demon when he was sealed, so I find it hard to believe he'd of been able to escape the relics confines."

"What were the other demons?"

Kagome looked to Itachi in surprise, asking a question like that, she knew that even Shippou wouldn't know all of them.

"...I can only remember two others...Nibi was a two tailed cat demon and Hachibi was the eight tailed demon Ox-Cephalopod."

"...Cephalopod...you mean Squid or Octopus?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I guess it's something like that." Shippou sighed, lying his head down on his mothers' stomach. "Where are we staying tonight, _Ita-Kun_?"

Itachi glared and popped him on the head, a motion that sickeningly reminded Shippou of InuYasha. Shippou turned his head into his mothers' stomach and clenched his fist in her top, forming wrinkles in the fabric with his tight grip.

Kagome repeated Itachi's action back at him causing him to glare at her too. "If you don't like it, don't do it to others."

Itachi rolled his eyes and stood, "Tobi, scout the village and see what Village Nin have already arrived today."

"Tobi will! Tobi is a good boy!"

Kagome watched the two leave, one to search the village, the other to find a place to stay; find one he did.

**-x-x-x-**

"...Itachi?" Kagome looked at the large many estates that she stood in front of. "Why couldn't you just get us a room at an Inn?"

"Simple, this was my home. Who's going to stop me from staying here?"

Kagome raised a brow, "Anyone who lives here." Kagome hadn't even noticed the presence of another person coming towards them. Although, Shippou obviously had, since he had disappeared a moment after the conversation had picked up.

"...only my little brother lives here."

"Only!" Kagome moved closer to Itachi and saw warmth in his eyes that melted her heart before it faded into the blank nothingness that had slowly been filming over his eyes. _"You worry for him."_

"Don't say foolish things." He walked past her and Kagome glared coldly.

"Deny it to yourself, Itachi..."

**-x-x-x-**

Shippou looked at the boy in blue and white from earlier, standing in shock at the yelling match before him.

"...But you can't Deny it to me! I can see your heart, and I can see you love and miss your brother. You worry for his safety and health...the same way..._I do_."

"You couldn't possibly believe that you and I are the same," Itachi asked, his voice held no true emotion, all true emotions concealed behind dimming eyes.

"We are...in different way's we're similar. For one..." Kagome moved up to him once more, "Neither of us can return to our past, nor can we undo what we wish was never done. Painful memories make up our pasts, yours probably more so than mine, but I think we can both agree that what was done was to protect."

"You know nothing of my past, my transgressions."

Kagome smiled, "I know you do not have a black heart," She pulled the Shikon from her shirt and held it out for him until he took it. "The jewel remains light pink, whereas, if a dark or evil hearted person touches it or holds it, it darkens, turns a dark purple, or a sickly black."

"..."

Shippou could see the shoulders of the boy shaking.

"I killed my entire clan."

"..."

"You say my heart is not evil, yet ─"

"Kohaku, the brother of my dearest friend, killed his entire clan, because a spider demon spun a web which he fell into." She interrupted.

"..." It was Itachi's turn to be silenced.

"Sango tried many years to save her brother from what would await him, but he died in the end, but he died unaware of the truth, he knew only that his sister...had been forced to slay him. Sango told me, after the battle, she had been having recurring nightmares of that day, and has only wished to have let him take her life, so that she would have never had to do so to him. I think, you are waiting for your brother to take your life, so that you can finally let go of the hurt in your heart, for being pushed into a position where had to kill the people you cared about most, some maybe less than others, but still, family. You can't tell me, Itachi...that I don't know what I'm talking about."

"...put a barrier up when you get inside, we'll be staying at the third house to the left."

"You house?"

"No, it was an old friends place."

Kagome watched him disappear and sighed, finally paying attention to the lingering scent of sweat, dirt and dog, she remembered it to be of the boy in the tree, no doubt from his activities during the day.

She turned, but Shippou stood alone, staring behind where the boy had taken off running.

"Hey mom?"

Kagome walked up to Shippou, "I'll go check on him, you go ahead and get ready for bed. I'll be back soon enough."

"Right..."

Kagome disappeared in a whirl of leaves as Shippou thought of the trouble being revealed would cause.

'_Good luck, Mama.'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter after a long wait. Please Read and Review Sankyu! ^_^'' Next is W-F-A-E ─ Behind the Inland's Mist**


End file.
